Warriors: A Fallen Path
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Blaze will soon perish if Shadow chooses Fox but Fallen will be the one that prevails. Olive has a normal kittypet life until she chooses to join BlazeClan. Now as Fallenpaw, she must choose between her old life and her new life as love, betrayal, and secrets try to tear her new Clanmates apart.
1. Allegiances

Warriors

A Fallen Path

Allegiances

BlazeClan

Leader: Shadowstar - dark gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Deputy: Briarpelt - dark brown tabby she-cat with light stripes

Medicine Cat: Lilydawn - golden-and-brown she-cat

Warriors: Patchbreeze - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes

Thundercloud - black-and-white tom

Boulderstrike - pale gray tom with one dark paw

Yellowheart - cream-colored she-cat

Icemist - pure white she-cat

Flintstone - gray tabby tom with light spotted paws

Weaselclaw - light brown tom with a white belly

Minnowbrook - blue-gray she-cat with a pale gray tail

Apprentices: Foxpaw - ginger she-cat

Nightpaw - dark gray tom with black ears and paws

Sunpaw - russet-colored tom with bright ginger patches

Lostpaw - silver-gray she-cat with pale back

Fallenpaw - dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: Lizardtooth - red-and-brown she-cat(mother of Pinekit, red-brown she-cat, and Oakkit, light red-brown she-cat)

Redfeather - dark ginger she-cat, expecting Flintstone's kits

Elders: Moonshine - dark silver she-cat

Ivytail - white she-cat with a tortoiseshell tail

Marshpool - silvery blue-gray tom

* * *

FrostClan

Leader: Lionstar - golden tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Smallfern - small light brown tom

Medicine: Hickoryear - dark brown tom with one black ear

Cat

Warriors: Howlfang - gray-and-black tom with a slightly thick coat

Gorsefur - dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Appleflower - brown she-cat with a red chest

Sedgeclaw - black tom with two white paws

Riverdapple - light gray she-cat with white dapples

Hollysong - dark brown, almost black, she-cat

Wildwind - silver-white tom with blue eyes

Quailfeather - silver-gray tom with a white chest and belly and black ears

Apprentices: Marigoldpaw - pale golden she-cat

Flowerpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Mousepaw - small white tom

Littlepaw - very small tabby tom with one amber eye and one yellow eye

Queens: Jaywing - gray tabby she-cat

Blossomshade - tortoiseshell she-cat with one dark paw

Elders: Stagheart - dark brown tom with a light chest and belly

Rushstream - blue-gray tom

Snowsky - pure white she-cat

* * *

BrackenClan

Leader: Flamestar - bright ginger she-cat with dark stripes

Deputy: Ashwillow - gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine: Honeylight - golden she-cat with light brown legs

Cat Daisypaw - white-and-golden she-cat

Warriors: Stormrunner - swift blue-gray tom

Whitethroat - black tom with a white chest and throat

Marsheye - brown she-cat with gray eyes

Ambertail - tabby tom with a dark ginger tail

Starlingflight - grayish-brown she-cat with white paws

Seedpelt - mottled brown tom

Spottedleap - ginger she-cat with darker spots

Dapplefire - pale ginger she-cat with darker dapples

Apprentices: Rowanpaw - russet-like ginger tom

Leafpaw - pale brown tom with green eyes

Finchpaw - gray-brown she-cat with a white belly

Pigeonpaw - light gray she-cat with a white belly and black stripes

Queens: Dovesong - pale gray deaf she-cat

Waspstripe - brown tom with black stripes

* * *

MistClan

Leader: Snowstar - pure white tom

Deputy: Tawnycloud - ginger tom with lighter paws

Medicine: Hawktalon - dark brown tom

Cat

Warriors: Crowpelt - black-and-gray tom

Thrushfur - gray she-cat with one white ear

Birdwing - golden-and-ginger she-cat

Owlclaw - pale brown tom

Fawnleap - lightish brown she-cat with white spots

Russetheart - russet-colored tom

Softember - white she-cat with ginger patches and a soft pelt

Twistedfoot - dark ginger tom with one twisted paw

Apprentices: Riverpaw - blue-gray she-cat

Wolfpaw - black-and-white tom

Cloverpaw - brown she-cat with white paws, chest, and belly

Sandpaw - pale golden tom with cream-colored patches

Queens: Starwish - white she-cat, expecting Russetheart's kits

Cloudwatcher - white-and-gray she-cat

Elders: Ashear - pale gray tom with darker spots

Runningfoot - tabby she-cat with long legs

* * *

Cats Outside Clans

Caribou - brownish golden tom with pale ears

Winter - white she-cat, mate of Frost

Frost - blue-gray tom, mate of Winter

* * *

**Shadowstar and Patchbreeze are based off of my cats: Belle and KC.**


	2. Chapter 1

Warriors: A Fallen Path

Chapter One: Fallenpaw

It was dark. The moon just escaped from the cloud's cover and shone its gentle light on the forest. Within the forest was a small clearing where a cat was staring at Silverpelt near the moon unblinking. The cat was a dark gray she-cat with light green eyes that remained frozen until another cat approached her from behind. She turned her head instantly to watch as the golden-and-brown she-cat timidly padded up to her. She sat next to the dark gray tabby and avoided looking into her leader's eyes. "How is Patchbreeze?" The dark gray tabby asked as she stared at the younger cat.

"Her wound is not too deep but she will survive," The golden-and-brown cat looked at her leader and tried to not flinch. "Shadowstar, why do you only care about Patchbreeze? Why not the rest of the Clan?" Shadowstar stared at her before looking back at the starry sky. "She is my littermate Lilydawn, and if you had experienced what I have then you would worry and care about her more than the Clan."

_What she had experienced?_ Lilydawn thought as she stared at her leader. This was the first time ever since Shadowpelt became Shadowstar, she never meowed one word about her past as a loner. The Clan knew very little of the two former loners, and they still couldn't believe how one of them became the Clan leader. "Let's head back." Shadowstar offered as she went to her paws and started padding away from the clearing towards where the camp was. A shooting star caught Lilydawn's eye and a vision appeared before her.

_Two cats, one dark gray and the other one a tortoiseshell-and-white, were sitting side-by-side until the tortoiseshell one left with a dark tortoiseshell kit beside her before coming back alone. The dark tortoiseshell kit looked around before staring in Lilydawn's direction._

Shadowstar watched silently as the medicine cat returned from StarClan. "A prophecy," Lilydawn answered Shadowstar's silent question. "Blaze will soon perish if Shadow chooses Fox but Fallen will be the one that prevails." Blaze? Shadow? Fox? Fallen? Blaze means BlazeClan. Shadow might mean Shadowstar. Fox and Fallen are still a mystery.

"So StarClan has finally spoken." Shadowstar meowed as she looked up at Silverpelt. "It seems so," Lilydawn answered as she stared at Silverpelt. "Several moons of being leader and StarClan has been silent until tonight." Shadowstar looked at the young cat before looking at the Twolegplace. "Do you think that was a sign meaning that I shouldn't be leader?"

"Shadowstar!" Lilydawn yowled before a moving shape caught her attention. Shadowstar looked in the direction that caught her attention and saw what it was just as the moon broke free from the clouds again. It was a kit, no older than six moons, sitting on one of the fence posts and staring at the moon. The kit looked familiar somehow, its pelt was dark-colored but the moonlight couldn't help distinguish the colors though. It suddenly stood on its hind paws and reached one paw out as if to try and touch the moon then went back to sitting and staring.

"That cat..." She mumbled as a Twoleg called out to the cat and it ungracefully jumped, more like fell, off the post before getting back to its paws and padded inside the den. "Fallen..." Lilydawn brushed herself against Shadowstar as if saying 'it's time to go.' As the two she-cats padded back to their camp, Lilydawn couldn't shake off the feeling that the kit was in the prophecy.

Back at the camp a couple of cats sat vigil at the center of the camp as Shadowstar and Lilydawn returned. They dipped their heads in acknowledgement and the she-cats did the same thing before going into their respected dens. One of the cats was a blue-gray she-cat with a pale gray tail that was given the warrior name: Minnowbrook, and the other cat was a gray tabby tom with light spotted paws who was given the warrior name: Flintstone. The two littermates stared at the entrance just in case anything came to destroy the Clan.

They were the only two that knew about Shadowstar and Patchbreeze's past since they were the apprentices that found the two loners and brought them to the camp. The old leader, Berrystar, knew that the dark gray loner would be the next leader from a prophecy that StarClan told her in a dream. For the blaze, a berry must choose shadow for all to thrive. Moons later, after the two loners had become Patchbreeze and Shadowpelt, Berrystar had named Shadowpelt her deputy and two moons later the leader died of saving her deputy from a fox and Shadowpelt, now Shadowstar, vowed to never forget her.

Shadowstar stopped before going into her den and looked at the stars where her parents are, catching prey for StarClan and living in peace. "Fallen..." She quietly meowed as she remembered the dark colored she-cat.

* * *

The sun rose over the tops of the trees as Minnowbrook and Flintstone were relieved of their vigil by a cream-colored she-cat by the name of Yellowheart. Shadowstar watched her Clan from the shadows of her den and noticed a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat appear out of the medicine den and look around before noticing the leader. She dipped her head in respect before going over to the nursery to see Pinekit and Oakkit, unaware of the leader's concerned gaze following her.

A russet-colored kit with ginger patches was trying to coax a silver-gray she-cat with a pale back to practice with him but she couldn't move because a ginger she-cat was staring at her and she was frozen in fear. "Let's hope StarClan blesses us today," A dark brown she-cat with light stripes meowed as she stood next to the dark gray she-cat. "The last hunt nearly cost one of Patchbreeze's eyes."

"Fewleaf is not kind Briarpelt," Shadowstar meowed as she continued watching the camp. "We need to be strong enough to survive Noleaf in order to fend against BrackenClan." "There is no room for mistakes," Briarpelt meowed before licking one of her paws. "Soon Foxpaw will need a new mentor, Weaselclaw is getting to old to keep up with the proud apprentice." And she was right: the light brown tom was getting slower and complained about his joints aching recently.

"I will find a new mentor for Foxpaw as soon as I apprentice Sunkit and Nightkit." Shadowstar meowed before she started towards the camp entrance. "Hey sister," A voice meowed out, causing her to stop and turned around to see Patchbreeze, her only littermate. "Can I walk with you?" Shadowstar nodded and the two sisters padded side by side before they ended up in front of the Twoleg den again.

And lying in front of the short trees with lots of strange thin whiskers inbetween each short tree was the kit from last night. "Oh StarClan!" Patchbreeze yowled as Shadowstar ran towards the kit and saw the blood coming from her back. "We need to get her to Lilydawn!" Shadowstar meowed as she turned to Patchbreeze, but her sister was staring at the kit with fear in her eyes.

* * *

The kit groaned before opening her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar den with a golden-and-brown she-cat doing something with her back to her. "W-Where am I?" She squeaked out and the she-cat turned to her in surprise before she pushed a wet ball of moss towards the kit. "You're in the medicine den in BlazeClan little kit," The she-cat mewed as the kit replenished her thirst. "The leader and a warrior found you bleeding from your back and brought you here to be healed."

The kit turned her head and caught glimpses of green-colored cobwebs before her neck started hurting and she turned her head to the older she-cat. "_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Skybush __for a Clan meeting!" _Shadowstar's yowl rang throughout the camp and cats slowly filled the camp center as the she-cat helped the kit slowly get out of the den.

"Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Minnowbrook. I hope Minnowbrook will pass down all she knows on to her first apprentice." The russet-and-ginger apprentice padded to the blue-gray she-cat and touched noses with her. "Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Thundercloud, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received great training from Icemist, and you have shown yourself to be careful and patient. You will mentor Nightpaw, I hope you will pass on all you have learned to this apprentice." The dark gray apprentice with black ears and paws padded to the black-and-white tom and touched noses with him.

"There is one more kit to apprentice," Shadowstar meowed out as the cats were starting to leave the clearing. "Me and Patchbreeze found this kit outside Twoleg territory with a bleeding back and brought her here to be healed." The kit was gently nudged by the golden-and-brown she-cat and she slowly padded towards the Skybush as the other cats stared at her and remarked about her smell. "Little kit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw. Your mentor will be Patchbreeze. I hope my littermate will pass down all she knows on to her first apprentice."

The dark tortoiseshell kit, now Fallenpaw, looked at the group of cats before a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat broke from the group and padded towards her before touching noses with her. "Sunpaw! Nightpaw! Fallenpaw!" The silver-gray she-cat yowled and soon the rest of the Clan joined in. "Sunpaw! Nightpaw! Fallenpaw!" Fallenpaw stared at the Clan in shock, a few days ago she was Olive and lived with Twolegs until they started attacking her whenever she was around and she escaped through the barbed wire fence before passing out from the injury she received on her back from her owners.

This was the beginning of her new life in the Clan.


End file.
